


lucky (i'm yours)

by buckbuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, also lot of POV shifts sorry for that, felt like writing some fluff while i work on heavier stuff for other stories, i love these two but like, they already co-parent together so, they def seem like they could date and not realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbuckley/pseuds/buckbuckley
Summary: aka the 5 times everyone thought Buck and Eddie were dating, and the one time they realized that they actually were.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 815





	lucky (i'm yours)

**Hen**

Losing someone on the job was always hard. A firefighter could do everything in their power to save someone, but sometimes they couldn’t stop the situation. Buck had lost someone, a little girl. It was his first once since coming back. There was nothing he, or anyone else on the team would have been able to do, but he took it personally. The crew was silent on the ride back, everyone politely ignoring Buck’s silent crying. They had tried to help in the past, but he pushed them away and would get angry about it. He needed his time to grieve, and that didn’t involve the crew comforting him.

What surprised the crew was the fact that Eddie moved across the back of the truck, and took his and Buck’s headsets off. Bobby should have told Eddie to get back into his seat, but everyone knew he wasn’t going to. Eddie crouched down in front of Buck, and started talking to him. Over the rumble of the truck, no one could hear what they were saying, and no one wanted to intrude on the moment. Eddie gently wiped away Buck’s tears, and took his hands into his own. Buck’s head nodded to whatever Eddie had said to him. Eddie stood back up, and pulled Buck into a hug, with Buck’s arms wrapping around Eddie’s waist underneath his jacket. The way Eddie stood seemed purposeful, as if he was shielding Buck from the rest of the crew. 

Hen saw the whole exchange out of the corner of his eye. It had never been spoken among the crew, but they were just waiting for Buck and Eddie to tell them. No one wanted to rush them, but they made it painfully obvious. Hen knew the looks they shot at each other for the longest time, they were the same ones she sent Karen’s way for months before they started dating. It was one of love.

**Maddie and Chim**

Buckley movie night was a mostly monthly occurrence. It had started out as just Buck and Maddie, and then Chim got added when he started dating Maddie. Buck brought Eddie one month when he didn’t have Christopher, and he had kept coming since. Maddie always gave Buck looks that made him roll his eyes, but it was a mostly unspoken thing between the two of them. Eddie was Buck’s best friend, no reason he shouldn’t come. 

Maddie had picked Princess Bride after Chim had mentioned he hadn’t seen it and there was an uproar about it. She was glad it was a movie she had seen hundreds of times, which allowed her to glance over at Buck. She had been worried about him going back to work, especially after all the fights he and Eddie had had. They seemed good now, considering Eddie was even at the house tonight. Maddie and Chim always took the larger sofa, Maddie claiming it was her house and her couch, and none of the boys would argue. This always put Buck and Eddie together on the smaller loveseat. The two had enough room to sit separately, which they usually did, but tonight they were completely snuggled up. They were completely tangled up. Buck’s head was lying on Eddie’s shoulder, with Eddie’s on top of his. She could see Buck’s left hand tangled in Eddie’s hair, still playing with it. Eddie had his arm wrapped around Buck’s shoulders, keeping him pulled tight. She couldn’t see their other hands as they were covered by the blanket, but if she had to guess they were probably holding hands. It was something she had seen them doing before, seemingly subconsciously. They just reached out for each other. Even their legs were tangled as they rested on the ottoman. It was like they needed as much contact as possible. She and Chim weren’t even that snuggled up together.

Maddie knew Buck had feelings for Eddie, she wasn’t blind. However, it seemed like something had happened and they finally acknowledged they were dating. She was going to ask Buck about it later, because really she deserved to know. She was his sister, and she could finally use all the good jokes she had been saving up about the relationship. She never did end up getting to ask him about it, because Buck and Eddie had fallen asleep before the end of the movie, and they looked to comfortable for her to wake them up. She wouldn’t deprive her brother of his happiness.

**Bobby and Athena**

Athena coming to the station when she was on shift was never really a good thing. Today she needed statements from the station members from a crash they had dealt with earlier that day. Someone had filed a police report over it, and every witness now had to testify. It was a long process, but they had gotten everyone but Buck and Eddie. They had checked every part of the station except the bunks. On the 24 hour shift, it wasn’t uncommon for one of the two to catch a nap in between calls. 

Bobby gently knocked on the door, and when he heard no response, he slowly opened the door. Inside, Buck and Eddie were sleeping together on the same bunk. Eddie was pressed up on Buck’s back, with his arms wrapping around Buck, and his face pressed between his shoulder blades. Buck had one hand under the pillow, and the other holding Eddie’s hand. The two both looked so peaceful that he didn’t want to wake them up. Athena shut the door, leaving them to sleep. She told Bobby to just have the lovebirds send their statements over once they woke up.

Bobby was going to have to talk to them about the policy of dating within the station, but really they should have told him sooner. They were clearly so squished together, and they could have used the bigger bed if they had just asked. Looking back on it, the two did seem to disappear around the same time on shift. Bobby had assumed it was a coincidence, but it would make sense if this nap wasn’t a one time thing. Buck had clearly been sleeping better, looking less tired on shift. If he had to guess, Eddie was helping with the nightmares they all knew he suffered from. 

  
  


**Carla**

Carla wasn’t blind to what was going on in the Diaz household. It seemed like Buck came to relieve her at the end of her shifts as often as Eddie did, and he was there in the mornings too. When she asked about it, Buck just gave her one of his confused looks and she dropped it. She loved Buck, but he could be oblivious sometimes. She never brought up the fact that they basically lived together, as it wasn’t her place to tell them what to do. Christopher clearly enjoyed having both of them around, and his happiness was her job. She could say she had noticed an improvement in both Buck and Eddie’s moods too.

The two men just always said that Buck had been crashing at Eddie’s that night, because his house was closer than Buck’s apartment, which was a flimsy excuse really. Buck’s apartment was the same distance to the station. Carla accepted their terrible lie, but she couldn’t ignore the signs that Buck had clearly moved in. The guest bed was never used. Buck always used the master suite to shower and brush his teeth, despite the fact he had to go through the bedroom for it. In the morning, Christopher would go into the master to find one of them when she got there. The most telling sign was the fact that their wardrobe had seemingly become one. She had known Buck long enough to know what clothing belonged to him, and she knew for a fact the red flannel he had on this morning was not his. She had seen Eddie wear it several times, and yet had never seen Buck wear a single piece of flannel. Eddie had on a grey henley that seemed just a little too baggy to have been his, and grabbed Buck’s brown bomber jacket before he left. Neither seemed to have noticed they weren’t wearing their own clothing before they left. 

Carla was at least glad the two seemed to be getting along. It was hard during the lawsuit, when she had Christopher asking when Buck was going to come over. It seems they had gone from arguing to dating, but at least they had figured it out in the end. The clothing sharing was just seemed to be them finally feeling comfortable to let everyone know they were together. They were better together. 

**Eddie’s Family**

Eddie had called his Abuela first to get permission, but Buck had come to the family gathering. She was glad he finally felt comfortable enough to bring his boyfriend with him. She had known something was going on between them since the first time she saw them. They just took a long time to realize it themselves. Buck seemed to fit naturally into the group.

To everyone’s surprise, Buck knew most of the dances the family did. He told them all he bartended in Mexico for a little bit before going further south, and he had to know all the dances there. When all the fast dances had finished, Buck and Eddie stayed out there for the slow ones too. She watched as they laughed when they fumbled a bit at first, stepping on each others toes a bunch, but eventually found their rhythm. They seemed to forget about everyone else that was there, it was just the two of them. 

Eventually, they gave up on dancing and just swayed together. Eddie had his head resting again Buck’s shoulder, and his arms wrapped around his neck. Buck’s arms were wrapped around Eddie’s waist. She was too far away to hear what they were saying. The occasional laugh would come from the pair, but they were in their own little world. She remembered when she and her husband were like that. The honeymoon period was a great time to be in, and clearly her grandson was there. After everything the two had been through in the last couple of months, she was glad they could find somewhere to get away from everything, by getting lost in each other. 

**Buck and Eddie**

The station always made Eddie and Buck do the dishes, because of how in sync they always were about it. When Eddie finished scrubbing, Buck’s hand was always there to take it to dry. They just seemed so domestic in the moment. The conversation today seemed to be a mild argument over what to have for dinner, with Eddie trying to argue they should eat healthy, and Buck arguing for pizza to celebrate Christopher’s stellar report card. Eddie was not immune to Buck’s puppy dog eyes, and eventually gave into pizza, but they were making it themselves. Eddie would pick up the stuff for it after work. Buck did his little celebratory dance, that the whole station laughed at. It was the small victories for Buck. 

Buck got off an hour before Eddie did. The two switched off who came an hour later every week to take Christopher to school, and the other picked him up. Buck gave Eddie a quick ‘see you at home’ and leaned in and gave Eddie a quick goodbye kiss before heading out of the station. Three minutes later, a dish clanging against the sink could be heard, as it sank in what Buck had done.

Eddie spent the next hour and a half thinking about it. Had Buck done it on purpose, or was it an accident? Maybe Buck was playing some kind of joke on him. He had no clue why it had happened, and he just wanted to know. He didn’t want his feelings being played with. When he got home from the store, he sent Christopher off to wash his hands.

“Hey Buck, about what happened at work today, did you mean it?” Eddie’s voice sounded nervous, but he needed to know. 

Buck furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you talking about Eddie?” The confusion was apparent.

Eddie didn’t know if he should press further. He didn’t want to lose his best friend over something like this, but if he didn’t deal with it now it was only going to weigh on his mind. “When you kissed me right before leaving.” His voice was soft, almost like he didn’t want Buck to hear.

Buck’s face became even more confused, and then changed into one of guilt. “I’m sorry Eddie, I don’t know what I was thinking. I can leave if that’s what you want.” He started walking towards the door, internally cursing. He hadn’t meant for it to happen like that. He was going to lose his best friend over some crush, and a slip up. The moment had just felt so domestic Buck didn’t even realize what he did.

Eddie grabbed Buck’s wrist, and pulled him back so they were standing across from each other. “Did you mean it?” He looked into Buck’s eyes, hoping for the answer to his question. 

“Yes.” Buck’s barely had time to reply before Eddie was kissing him again. This time, Buck was aware of it, and he couldn’t describe how it felt in words, the only way he could was saying it felt like coming home. It was one so clearly full of love. Neither wanted it to end, but they could hear Christopher starting to come back, so they pulled apart. They agreed to talk about it later.

They all got to cooking dinner together, working as a family. Buck paid attention to the way they all acted at dinner, how often he and Eddie touched, and how Christopher treated them both like his dads. Buck couldn’t help but laugh when he realized what was going on.

“What’s so funny Buck?” Eddie was concerned about Buck’s sudden laughing fit.

“Eddie, we’ve been basically dating for months, and neither of us knew.” 


End file.
